powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Scatterbrain
Scatterbrain is a monster created by Lord Zedd from a kaleidoscope that Adam dropped, who had the ability to erase people's memories. He is the main antagonist of the episode "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?". Character History After watching Adam's report on his kaleidoscope, Lord Zedd decides to create a monster from it. Immediately upon arriving on Earth, it manages to erase the memories of Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy, whom fought against the Z Putties that Zedd send to them so he could turn the kaleidoscope into Scatterbrain. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha devise a plan to save their friends. Adam collects some prisms from Billy's lab to use to reflect Scatterbrain's beam, bringing back the memories of their friends. Just when Adam arrives to save the Rangers, Scatterbrain uses the beam on him, erasing his memory and leaving Aisha and Rocky to face the monster on their own. They try to secure the dropped prisms, but they too fall victim to the Scatterbrain's beam and lose their memory. The prisms fall to the ground next to Bulk and Skull, who had been watching the fight and had finally discovered the identity of the Power Rangers. With the Rangers no longer able to do anything and not even familiar with each other, Bulk and Skull confront the monster, hiding the prisms behind their backs. When the Scatterbrain shoots its beam at them as well, the prisms reflect the beams, restoring the Rangers' memories and morphing them. However, when the Rangers go to check on Bulk and Skull, the two teens have lost the knowledge of saving the Power Rangers and also forgot the Rangers' true identities. When Lord Zedd makes Scatterbrain giant-sized with a grow bomb, he fights with the Thunderzords and is shortly thereafter defeated with the Thunder Megazord's Thunder Saber. After the monster's destruction, Bulk and Skull attempted to impress the high school students at the Juice Bar by saying they saved the Power Rangers by attacking the monster and, having forgotten what the monster looked like, that they pulled out one of the monster's teeth. Powers and Abilities Scatterbrain fires a ray, which like a kaleidoscope, breaks its victims into millions of pieces and then reassembles them but with out any memory of who they are. Trivia *Scatterbrain is notable in that he is one of the few villains who actually managed to defeat the Power Rangers, only to be thwarted by outside interferance, in this case, Bulk and Skull. *Nabisco had a mascot in late 1994 through 1995 that resembled Scatterbrain called the "Nabisco Thing", it even shot out multicolored light waves that looked very similar to the ones used by Scatterbrain. However, these had no negative consequences (and were said to "make something cool happen"), and the Nabisco Thing mascot was not a villain in the commercials he appeared in, but an ally of the kids. The ads had a surprisingly 80's feel to them as well. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdvDbbTnkyI Notes *Scatterbrain did appeared in the PR footage. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters